


good job

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Captain Daisy the service dog (OC), Double Drabble, Gen, Narcolepsy, Service Dogs, Soft Focus Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: “She really takes care of you, huh?”Ace talks about his service dog.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: Soft Focus — Modern AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: tellmewhatyousee's Prompt Fills, the op verse in which everyone has pets





	good job

**Author's Note:**

> another dialogue request from tumblr:  
> "Ace and Law, talking about awkward moments"

“She really takes care of you, huh?”

Ace looked up from the ball of fur sitting on his lap. Daisy was still nudging his face with her nose, making _absolutely sure_ he was awake, even though it had already been a couple minutes since the sleep attack ended. “Oh, absolutely,” Ace replied. “One time, she was playing with a group of kids, and I conked out outta nowhere, so she ran over to stop me from hitting my head.” He started scratching behind Daisy’s ear, which seemed to be enough to calm her down. “And when I woke up, the kids were still petting her, but she was just lying across my legs, fully concentrated on making sure I was okay.”

Law raised his eyebrows. “Where were all these kids’ parents?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah, they were nearby,” Ace replied with a wave of his hand. “Definitely concerned. Someone called an ambulance ‘cause they thought I was hurt. But I guess Daisy’s presence alone was calming enough for the kids, despite the unconscious guy right underneath her.”

Law let out a soft chuckle, and reached out to give Daisy a pat on the head. “She’s good at what she does.”

**Author's Note:**

> soft focus may be on hiatus for a bit but i can still give you that ~sweet in-universe content~ in the form of shorter fics
> 
> i take requests and yell abt my works on [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
